Returning what is Lost Continued
by Thunderstrike16
Summary: Under new management. The Doctor's daughter regenerated and then left Messaline. But what will happen when she comes to Earth when the planets appear in the sky and the Daleks attack? How will Jenny help and how will everyone react to her being The Doctor's daughter? Originally chocolate15chip's. Takes place during The Stolen Earth and Journey's End
1. Chapter 1

**This story was chocolate15chip's story and she let me continue due to losing interest and other things. This takes place during The Stolen Earth and Journey's End. Also chocolate15chip going through some rough things right now so give her shout outs of encouragement to lift up her spirits!**

 **All rights go to her and BBC.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **3rd Person POV**

The TARDIS materialized on the corner of a street. The Doctor rushed out, Donna following close behind. They had just arrived from Shan Shen after Donna gave the message to The Doctor from Rose and they immediately ran to the TARDIS and back to earth, but found nothing.

"It's fine…" The Doctor said confused. "Everything's fine."

A Milk-Cart drives down the street, stopping close to The Doctor and Donna.

"Nothing's wrong… excuse me? What day is it?" He asked the Milkman exiting his cart.

"Saturday." He said and went back to his work.

"Saturday, Good. Good, I like Saturday's." The Doctor nodded and turned to Donna.

"So… I had just met Rose Tyler?" Donna said in slight disbelief.

"Yeah." The Doctor replied, still looking around uneasily, as if something was about to happen at any moment.

"But she's locked away in a Parallel World."

"Exactly." The Doctor quietly said. "If she can cross from her Parallel World, then that means the walls of the Universe are breaking down as we speak, which puts everything in danger. Everything. But how?" He turned to go back into the TARDIS, but Donna stopped him.

"There's something else." She said.

"What is it? Are you okay?" The Doctor asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, it's just..." Donna looked at The Doctor. "I kept thinking I saw a blondie girl, not Rose, but one with bright blonde hair. Jenny's hair." She said the last part quietly.

The Doctor sighed, not at Donna, but at the mention of his passed away daughter. "Donna, she's dead. She didn't Regenerate. She's not coming back." He said to Donna, but to her it sounded like he was saying it to himself and she didn't miss the pained expression that crossed his face.

The Doctor shook his head, trying to come back to the task at hand. The Doctor rushed back inside the TARDIS, Donna following.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't anything.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

In the panic of the 26 planets appearing, the Earth moving, the riots taking place and then the arrival of the Daleks, no one noticed a lone spaceship came crashing down the Earth. The occupant of the ship was human, or at least looked like one. Inside the ship, that came crashing down on the outskirts of London in a deserted field, was a girl, no-more than 20 years of age. This girl was Jenny, The Doctor's thought to be dead daughter. With her long blonde hair tied in her usual ponytail, wearing different clothes. Combat boots, blue skinny jeans, a Vortex Manipulator, her favorite green shirt and a brown leather jacket.

She landed, or crashed it into the field. As soon as she got into the atmosphere, a network appeared. She tried to gain access, though it took a while to get in.

 **(Subwave Network.)**

Harriet says," This, ladies and gentlemen, this is a Subwave Network, but wait a minute, another contact is trying to get through." A few more clicks of a button on Harriet's part, everyone was wondering who it was on the others part, another box appeared but only held static for a moment. Slowly the picture appeared, leaving everyone confused except for Martha, who looked shocked. It was Jenny.

"But, that's not possible." Martha started shakily. "You died."

"Hey Martha, miss me?" She said with a grin.

"But, but…"

"Not to be rude, but who are you?" Harriet Jones, ever the polite one, asked.

"That's Jenny." Martha said still in shock.

"That's me." The girl in question said with a smile. "Martha, turned out I didn't die. Came back to life or what not, stole a ship, may have knocked out a few people, and ran."

Martha giggled and said," Guess you are more like your dad that I thought."

"Yeah, I'm lost." Jack slowly said with obvious confusion.

Jenny sighed and said," Long explanation, or short one."

"Short one, it's not that long anyway." Martha supplied. "So… after the Sontaran scandal, The Doctor, Donna and me ended up traveling to Messaline. We got there; The Doctor was forced to put his hand in this Progenation Machine, details why not important, the machine takes your tissue and makes a fully grown person, their child. Well, when The Doctor's hand got put in the device, it made Jenny."

"Hello." Jenny said quietly, waving a hand. "Basically, I'm The Doctor's daughter."

Everyone who was present showed equal amount of shock, considering none of them even knew that The Doctor had any kids at all, though Martha's and Jenny's showed happiness at seeing each other again.

"So if I could ask, who are you all?" Jenny asked.

"Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."

"captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones and Gwen Cooper."

"Sarah Jane Smith and Luke Smith."

"Sarah Jane… I remember my dad talked about you!" Jenny said happily.

"Really?" Sarah Jane said, remembering Rose saying that he hadn't said anything about her, though she may had not been telling the truth.

"Oh yeah, all good things, don't worry. And Captain Jack Harkness, the man who didn't die, right?"

"Yeah. So if you are The Doctor's daughter, you're a Time Lord then?" Jack asked.

"Well… Time Lady, but the same thing. Anyway, is it normal to have 26 planets in the sky or is Messaline just really lonely?" Jenny asked, hoping the answer was yes. Even though the Daleks were not normal.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry for not updating for a while, I was doing another chapter for another story that had The Stolen Earth and Journey's End on it and I didn't want to get either confused. Then after that I focused on that story and other ones and I lost interest in this for a bit but I finally updated.**

 **Most of this apology goes to chocolate15chip, who had let me take over this story after some personal issues and lack of interest.**

 **But thanks to everyone who has liked and followed this, even though the reviews were dry, but thanks anyway.**

 **All rights go to BBC and chocolate15chip.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

 **-In the Noble's Living Room-**

Rose Tyler had better days, and very interesting days when she used to travel with The Doctor, but today wasn't one of those. She had made it back to her Universe from Pete's World by the Dimension Cannon. She had been trying to find The Doctor for awhile and had finally made it home, but at an extremely bad time.

After walking around the panic stricken city she had managed to save Donna's mum and Granddad from a Dalek. After they got inside she logged on to a Network of sorts but couldn't be seen or heard because the Nobles didn't have a Web Cam.

But the most surprising and odd thing was she found out The Doctor had a daughter she didn't know about and he never told her.

The girl, Martha, seemed to know her and Jack seemed to know Martha so she assumed The Doctor had Jenny sometime after she was stuck in the Alternate World.

 _"_ _No way is she his daughter, she looks nothing like him."_ She thought.

But she soon realized that her eyes were the same as The Doctor's but that all she could compare with between them. But she had to ask them about her when she sees him.

 **-Subwave Network-**

That stumped Harriet out of her half shock and she then continued. "As I was saying, this ladies and gentlemen, is a Subwave Network. A sentient piece of software programmed to seek anyone and anyone who can help The Doctor."

"What if the Daleks can hear us?" Martha asked nervously.

"No! That's the beauty of the Subwave. It's undetectable."

"And… you invented it?" Sarah Jane asked, impressed.

"I developed it." Harriet stated. "It was created by the Mr. Copper Foundation."

"Yeah but what we need right now is a weapon. Martha, back there at UNIT, what did they give you? What was that key thing?" Jack asked.

"The Osterhagen Key." Martha said and held it up for everyone to see.

Jenny remembered she was went to New Earth a couple of times and remembered there was a Museum there about the original Earth's history and saw something about the Key in the early 21st Century history.

She forgot what the outcome was but she knew the Key was bad news.

Harriet was about to say something but Jenny beat her too it and said," Martha, that key must not be used."

"How do you know about this, its top secret?" Martha said confused.

"Went to New Earth in the future went to a Museum about old Earth, can't remember what happened but not important."

"Ok, what's the Osterhagen Key?" Jack asked.

"Forget about the key. That's an order." Harriet said in a commanding tone. "All we need is The Doctor."

"Oh, excuse me, Harriet, but well, the thing is… if you're looking for The Doctor, didn't he dispose you?" Sarah Jane said apologetically.

"He did and I I've wondered about that or a long time, whether I was wrong. But I stand by my actions to this day, because I knew… I knew that one day, the Earth would be in danger and The Doctor would fail to appear. I told him so myself, and he didn't listen." Harriet answered.

"I think he was justified that day, you did order Torchwood to blast the alien ship even though they were leaving peacefully." Jenny said.

Harriet looked surprised, while the people of Torchwood were looking nervous.

" How did you know that?" Harriet asked.

"Hacked the records from British Government Archives, considered Britain's Golden Age and good job with the Slitheen." Jenny praised.

Before Harriet could say anything Martha butted in and said, "Right, but I've been trying to find him. The Doctor's got my phone on the TARDIS, but I can't get through and contact him."

"Same, I've tried to track him, but the source keeps moving, then disappearing. Guess the Daleks don't want anyone coming while their here." Jenny said.

"But what does that mean?" Harriet asked gently.

"I don't know, this has never happened before. Well, the other things I tracked were smaller."

"That's why we need the Subwave, to bring us together. Combined Forces. The Doctor's secret army." Harriet said.

Jack had a look of realization and said," Wait of minute. We boost the signal- that's it! We transit that telephone number through Torchwood itself, using the all the power of the rift.."

"And I can use the spaceships power, and all the equipment on my ship and what you all have to boost the signal more!" Jenny said excitedly.

"And we got Mr. Smith!" Luke said.

Jack looked at Gwen and Ianto with an amused look.

"He can link up with every telephone or any other communicational device exchange on Earth. He can get the whole world to call the same number, all at the same time. Billions of phones calling out, all at once!" Luke carried on.

Jack laughed and said," Haha, that's brilliant! Who's the kid?"

"That's my son!" Sarah Jane exclaimed proudly.

Ianto shuffled to the screen and said," Excuse me… sorry… sorry… hello. Ianto Jones. Um, if we start transmitting, then the Subwave Network is going to become visible. I mean, not only to The Doctor… but the Daleks."

"That and they can also trace it back to us." Jenny added.

"Yes, and they'll trace it back to me, but my life doesn't matter. Not if it saves the Earth." Harriet said.

Jenny looked shocked and then had a stoic expression and said," But your life does matter… I can get the signal as soon as it locks on and they'll trace it back to my ship."

"I admire you're bravery but that is not an option. None of us want you to sacrifice yourself and we then have to break the news to your father, you've been searching for him and you'll be reunited with him. So, you're staying put and that's an order." Harriet said.

Jenny nodded and saluted her and said," Ma'am."

Harriet nodded and said," Good, now we have people out their dying on the streets and we need to act now. Let's begin."

Everyone started getting work and getting everything ready to send the number across the world, in hopes of getting to The Doctor.

"Rift power active." Jack said.

"All terminals co-ordinated." Gwen said.

"National Grid online- Giving you everything we've got." Ianto said.

"Connecting you to Mr. Smith!" Sarah Jane said.

"All telephone networks combined!" Luke said.

"Sending you the number… now!" Martha said.

"Opening Subwave Network to maximum." Harriet said.

"Mr. Smith… make the call."

"Calling… The Doctor."

"Ships power boosting the signal. Calling… dad.

"And sending!"

 **-Meanwhile in the TARDIS-**

The Doctor and Donna had spent their time trying to get to back to Earth and the end of the signal they found lead them to the Medusa Cascade and they found nothing, now they were trying to find another solution when a beeping sound sounded through the TARDIS and The Doctor looked at the console and saw Martha's phone buzzing.

"Phone!" The Doctor yelled and ran straight to the phone and answered it. "Martha, is that you?!... It's a signal."

"Can you follow it?" Donna asked.

The Doctor put on a stethoscope and worked the console determinedly and said," Oh, just watch me."

 **-Subwave-**

Jack looked at the console he was working on, saw a blip and said," I think we've got a fix!"

"Mr. Smith now at two-hundred percent! Oh, come on Doctor." Sarah Jane said.

"Come on dad! You can do it!" Jenny said as she worked the ships console.

 **-TARDIS-**

"Got it! Locking on!" The Doctor yelled as he got the signal and the TARDIS started shaking.

 **-Subwave-**

"Harriet, the Daleks have locked onto your location. They've found you." Gwen said.

Harriet nodded and said," I know. I'm using the network to mask your transmission. Keep going!"

"EXTERMINATE!" A voice said from behind Harriet.

Harriet pressed one last button and said," Captain, I'm transferring the network to Torchwood. You're in charge now. And tell The Doctor from me: he chose his companions well. It's been an honor."

Jack nodded with a sad smile and saluted her with Jenny doing the same and Harriet's screen went black after the sound of a weapon firing.

 _"_ _C'mon doc/dad. You can do it."_ Jack and Jenny thought.

 **-TARDIS-**

"Here we go! THREE, TWO, ONE! Hold on!" The Doctor yelled at the top of his lungs and pulled the switch and the TARDIS followed the signal to Earth.

The shaking continued as The Doctor and Donna held onto the Console and hoped they would make it back to Earth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Extremely sorry for the long wait again. But here's chapter 4. And again, Happy New Year!**

 **Also, this year was bad, a couple of my favorite Actor's and Actress's passed away. May Kenny Baker, Carrie Fisher rest in peace and let them be one with the Force. I'm a huge Star Wars and Doctor Who fan.**

 **All rights go to BBC and chocolate15chip.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **-Subwave-**

A few tense seconds that felt like hours took over the group but a second later, another screen appeared, static was shown but the faces of The Doctor and Donna soon appeared.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Doctor, it's the Daleks!" Jack said.

"Ooh he's a bit nice, I thought he'd be older." Gwen commented.

"He's not that young." Ianto said.

"Doctor, it's the Daleks, they're taking people to their spaceships." Sarah Jane said.

Everyone started to talk at once and Jenny wanted to say something but she was too shocked and happy to see her dad and Donna again, after all this time. She felt a lump in her throat. She was about to say something but Martha beat her to it and shushed everyone.

"Guys Stop! Doctor, there's someone who's here to see you." Martha said.

"What, who?" The Doctor asked confused.

Jenny cleared her throat and The Doctor and Donna looked her screen and they had shocked expressions. Everyone looked fondly at the screens, even though the situation at hand was the main issue but it was nice distraction from the death and destruction.

"Hello Dad." Jenny said with a wave and wiped a tear from her eye.

"J-Jenny… you're alive? But you died." The Doctor said in a shocked tone.

"I did, but I guess I'm more like you than I thought." Jenny smiled.

 **-Dalek Vault-**

In the Dalek Crucible, mad laughter was heard from the crazed Dalek Caan, who had gone mad from seeing time itself when he did an Emergency Temporal Shift when he escaped Manhattan.

"Tee, hee, hee. He is here. The Dark Lord has come." Dalek Caan's mad voice said and laughed.

Davros came out of the shadow's and said," Supreme One, this Subwave Network, I would like to address it. Give me access."

 **-Subwave-**

Before The Doctor could address more to his alive daughter, the scanner's screen went blank.

"No." The Doctor said.

"We've lost them. Where are they?" Donna asked.

"No, no, no, no. There's another signal coming through. There's someone else out there. Hello? Can you hear me? Rose?

"Your voice is different, and yet its arrogance is unchanged." A voice that was familiar to The Doctor said.

Everyone lost the video of The Doctor and Donna but they could hear them talking but a new, scarier voice came through and it sent back bad flashbacks to Sarah Jane.

"No. But he's dead." She said in shock.

 _"Oh, this doesn't look good."_ Jenny thought.

Davros came onscreen on the scanner and The Doctor had a shocked and horrified expression.

"Welcome to my new Empire, Doctor. It's only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection and the triumph. Of Davros, lord and creator of the Dalek race."

"Doctor?" Donna said.

"Have you nothing to say?" Davros sneered.

"Doctor, it's alright. We're, we're on the TARDIS. We're safe." Donna reassured, but she felt and sounded scared.

Memories of the Time War flashed through The Doctor's mind and one in particular caught his interest. But he still couldn't believe what was happening right now.

"But you were destroyed. In the very first year of the Time War, at the Gates of Elysium. I saw your command ship fly into the jaws of the Nightmare Child. I tried to save you." The Doctor said in shocked tone.

"But it took one stronger than you." Davros said.

His screen went to Dalek Caan, the top of his casing broken and melted and his mutated squid form was shown.

"I flew into the wild and fire. I danced and died a thousand times." Caan said in a mad sing-song tone.

"Emergency, Temporal Shift took him back into the Time War itself." Davros said.

"But that's impossible. The entire War is timelocked."

"And yet he succeeded. Oh, it cost him his mind, but imagine. A single, simple Dalek succeeded where Emperors and Time Lords failed. A testament, don't you think, to my remarkable creations?" Davros gloated.

 _"The testament of a mad man."_ Jenny thought.

"And you made a new race of Daleks." The Doctor said in shock.

"I gave myself to them, quite literally. Each one grown from a cell of my own body."

Davros opened his tunic to reveal his bear ribs with few nerves and his internal organs inside. Jenny and others were hearing what he was saying and couldn't imagine what he had done to himself for his mad quest for whatever he was trying to do.

But they knew this was the work of a truly vile and mad person.

"True Daleks. I have my children, Doctor. What do you have, now?"

"He has us." Jenny said and she knew the others were thinking the same.

 **-TARDIS-**

"After all this time, everything we saw, everything we lost, I have only one thing to say to you. Bye!" The Doctor yelled.

He cut off the connection and threw a lever. The TARDIS flew off, back to Earth.

 _"I'm coming you guys, we'll put an end to this. Jenny, stay strong, I will be there soon."_ The Doctor thought determinedly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait but here is the new chapter!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **-Subwave-**

Both lines from The Doctor and Davros went to static. Everyone got out of their stupors and got into action.

"Dad's heading to earth, time to find out where he's landing and get to him before the Daleks do." Jenny said.

She brought out a Vortex Manipulator out and started typing in commands that would help track the TARDIS. In Torchwood, Ianto looked at something on his computer and looked like something was moving their way, which only meant one thing.

"Gwen, Dalek saucers heading for the Bay. They've found us." Ianto said grimly.

Jack had a grim look and had an idea that would help his Manipulator work.

"Martha, open the Indigo device. Now listen to me. Lift the central panel. There's a string of numbers that keep changing."

Martha did as she was instructed and said," Okay, it's a four and a nine. We could never work out what that was.

"What I can assume, it's the teleport base code. It will help reactivated the software system in Jack's Vortex Manipulator. Am I right?" Jenny said.

Jack smirked with a nod and said," Bingo."

"Good, cause I tracked his signal. See you there." Jenny said and teleported away.

Jack typed in the code and got his Manipulator working again. Gwen then gave him a big gun and he slung it over his shoulder.

"I've got to go. I've got to find the Doctor."

Both Gwen and Ianto gave him looks, that looked they feared that he wouldn't return, even though he could.

Jack grinned at them and said," I'm coming back."

"Don't worry about us, just go." Gwen said.

"We'll be fine." Ianto said.

"You'd better be."

Jack then vanished when he pressed a button with left Gwen and Ianto by themselves. But booming sound rocked the room and rubble fell from the ceiling.

"Exterminate. Exterminate." A voice of a Dalek echoed.

Gwen had a look of fear and said," They're here."

 **-In a vacant street-**

Jenny appeared in the middle a deserted street. She un-slung the Plasma Rifle she had and checked around. The entire street was deserted, shops were broken, some cars were on fire and worst of all. Dead people, who were unable to hide were dead.

She said a silent prayer she learned from some Monks on a planet she visited.

 _Guide their souls to peace_

 _They're pain is at an end_

 _Mourn them and do not fret_

 _They will be looking upon you in the stars_

 _Rest in Peace to their souls_

She then heard something moving and turned to aim at someone. The person she was aiming at was a woman. She was a couple of inches taller than her and the most prominent thing was the large gun she was holding, which was aimed at her.

"Drop it." Jenny ordered.

The lady took her hand off it but she didn't remove it.

"Hold on, I'm a friend. I'm Rose Tyler; I've traveled with The Doctor. You must be Jenny."

Jenny lowered her weapon and said," Yeah and sorry about that."

"Well, it's been a busy day." She said with an attempt at a joke.

"Sure has, c'mon, let's go find The Doctor. I'm tracking him with my Manipulator." Jenny said.

Rose nodded and the both of them walked down the street. Rose looked at Jenny and gave her a once over. She still wasn't convinced she was The Doctor's daughter but she had his intelligence and his eyes. It's not that she didn't believe her when she told everyone but The Doctor had told her that his family was dead due to the Time War.

The explanation the woman named Martha gave made sense. Considering she had traveled with The Doctor and seen and heard incredible things, she believed her.

The both of them then walked to the end of the street that led downhill and her face split into a grin. The TARDIS was couple of feet away, not only that but The Doctor and Donna were near it.

The Doctor turned around to face them and a look of shock. Rose looked at Jenny and she had a look of joy and longing. The Doctor then started to run towards them and they were about to too but they heard the sound of a Dalek and everything seemed to go into slow motion.

A Dalek hovered somehow out of nowhere and fired its gun at The Doctor and he went down. Jack then appeared in a flash of light and blasted the Dalek when he had the chance. Jenny and Rose ran to him and Rose went to him and Jenny would've used some of the First Aid information she had but she didn't know if any more Daleks would've been coming.

"Hi." Rose said, close to tears.

"Rose, long time no see. Jenny, you're alive." The Doctor said smiled, and then grimaced.

"I guess I'm more like you than you thought." Jenny said with a wink and smirk.

"We can continue this in the TARDIS. Move." Jack said.

Rose and Donna got The Doctor while Jenny and Jack covered them as they got into the TARDIS and she closed the door. She turned around and stared around the room in awe.

It was ten times bigger than outside and she would've walked around but her dad was shot and possibility dying.

"What do we do?! There must be some medicine, or something?" Donna said.

"Just step back. Rose, Jenny, do as I say and get back. He's dying and you know what happens next." Jack said.

"Regeneration. As if this day couldn't get any crazier." Jenny said.

"Oh, no. I came all this way." Rose whispered.

"What d'you mean? What happens?" Donna asked.

The Doctor lifted his hand and saw that it started to glow.

"It's starting," He said.

Jack pulled everyone, minus The Doctor away and said," Here we go. Good luck, Doctor!"

"Will someone tell me what's going on?!" Donna said.

"When he's dying, his, his body… repairs itself and he becomes different. But Doctor you can't!" Rose cried.

"Yeah, I just got here and found you after all this time." Jenny said.

The Doctor struggled to his feet and noticed the glow from his hands started to intensify.

I'm sorry, it's too late. I'm regenerating."

Energy soon burst from his arms, head with the both of them shooting out. All them covered their faces from the blinding light.

The Doctor's regeneration had begun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait, especially to chocolate15chip but here is the new chapter with an added twist.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **-TARDIS-**

The Doctor's regeneration was one of the brightest things Jenny had seen, she could feel the energy bursting from him. Thoughts of her going through that in the future came to mind but it was soon forgotten when the energy intensified. What surprised her was when he directed the energy into his hands and then into a jar.

After a second he stopped but he was still spewing fire and soon started to change. But through all that noise she and she could guess the others heard from him.

"I don't want to go." He said.

 **-Crucible-**

Davros watched as the Dalek had shot The Doctor with immense pleasure, even though another one of his children was soon destroyed he was glad that The Doctor was now dead. Now his plans can continue with no interruption. Even The Doctor's pathetic pets or his 'companions' can't stop him and he would soon deal with them soon. But to him, something felt off, and he felt like he forgot something but didn't know what.

"Bring the TARDIS to the Crucible." Davros ordered.

"Activating tracking sequence to locate TARDIS!" A Dalek said.

"Emergency! High levels of energy detected! Origins are coming from Britain and is of Time Lord origin!" Another Dalek said.

 _"_ _No! It couldn't be could it_?" Davros thought with slight fear and further anger, remembering what he had forgotten.

The Doctor was Regenerating.

"Follow that signal!" The Supreme Dalek ordered.

"Hehe! A song has ended, a song has ended!" Dalek Caan madly laughed.

 **-TARDIS-**

The 10th Doctor's final thoughts before changing of finally seeing Rose once again and most importantly, knowing his daughter was alive and he had found her and now know he wasn't alone anymore. At least that was something to ease his subconscious as he was turning into the 11th Doctor.

The change happened and he could hear himself screaming and the next thing he knew, he was different.

Rose, couldn't believe it, after all this time trying to get back to him, he had to Regenerate. She wasn't exactly the kind of person who hated change, considering she was just a shop girl before her whole world changed once she met The Doctor.

But with The Doctor that was different, he wouldn't her Doctor anymore, he would be someone she would have to get to know again.

The lights of the regeneration process soon faded and a younger looking man stood. Jenny took in everything of her new dad.

He looked younger, darker hair that was floppy, taller, a big chin and his eyes were a greenish color. And also he was in her previous dad's clothes, which were raggedy, a little scorched from Regenerating.

The Doctor stood there for a second, and patted himself, to check to see if he was missing anything.

"Arms, hands-oooh fingers, fingers lots of fingers, Ears and eyes two, yes. Nose, oh I've had worse, Chin… blimey. Hair… I'm a girl. No, I'm not a girl!"

Jenny took a few tentative steps towards her new dad, not sure what to do. In the corner of her eye, she saw Rose do it as well.

"Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Rose Tyler!" The new 11th Doctor shouted and made everyone jumped.

"Magnificent to see you again. You look great as always." The Doctor said and gave her a hug.

"Uh… thanks?" Rose said, sorta lost.

The Doctor then looked at Jenny and his smiled widened. He then let go of Rose and then hugged Jenny, who hugged him back.

"My precious girl, I thought I lost you forever, but somehow you came back." He said and kissed her head, which made Jenny blush.

"Does anyone mind telling me what's going on and who's the bloke with the huge chin?" Donna asked, the events of the day getting to her.

The Doctor looked at Donna, let go of Jenny and walked over to Donna.

"Donna it's me, The Doctor. I know this is a lot for you to take but it's me, I would tell you something that I would know but you should look into my eyes." The Doctor slowly said.

Donna, little reluctantly did and looked sorta deep into them, his eyes held the same oldness and somewhat sadness like The 10th Doctor and that's all she needed to know.

Donna shook her head in amusement and said," Just when I start to get you, you throw me a loop and surprise me."

The Doctor chuckled and said," Right so. And Captain Jack Harkness, great to see you again."

"Same Doctor." Jack said with a wink.

"Oi. Don't you start." The Doctor said.

"What, it was nothing." Jack said with a smirk.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and started to pace for a second and then pointed at Rose, who jumped a little.

"Rose, it seems like I'm forgetting something, will you kindly tell me what it is?"

"Daleks." Rose said.

The Doctor scowled and said," Right, always them. Jenny, what else?"

"The universe at stake, and also 27 planets, including the Earth have been stolen." Jenny said.

"Right, we'll shall deal with that after I change." The Doctor declared.

* * *

 **Surprised by the twist? So yeah, The 10th Doctor has regenerated into the 11th fully this time. What will happen next?**


End file.
